Pokemon: The Northern Mountains
by killerkat
Summary: Follow Jon and his Pokemon as he tries to catch all 500 currently known Pokemon!


Chapter 1  
  
Hi! My name us Jon! I want to be a pokemon master! I live in the northern mouuntains in a small town called Stonebrook. Here also lives my teacher, Professor Pine. She has taught me a lot about Pokemon. Today I am 10 and I get to choose my first pokemon! I get to Pine's lab and I meet the famous Prof. Oak! He gives me a pokedex and a pokegear, and Prof. Pine gives me Pokeballs and a choice of three pokemon; dunsparse, diglett, or dratini. I chose dratini!  
  
Prof. Pine told me that dratini knows 3 moves; ember, wrap, and thundershock. With that, I say my good-byes and head off onto the unknown. I hasn't gone even ten feet when I see a wild pokemon- PIDGEY! "pidgepidge" it cooed. Without thinking, I sent out Dratini! The battle was on! "Dratini! Thundeshock attack!!" I asked dratini. Dratini made a whining sound and sparks of electricity shot out. They struck Pidgey! Pidgey fell down! "Pokeball, Go!! "The pokeball took in Pidgey and started to wobble. It seemed to last forever, even though it lasted only a minute. Then, The pokeball clicked! I caught my first pokemon!!! "All right! I caught Pidgey!!" I said to no one. I sent pidgey out of the pokeball. It was really hurt. "Poor thing" I said "I didn't mean to be so rough, Here! Ill use a potion on you!" I sprayed the potion on pidgey. It was fully healed. "All better!" I told Pidgey. Pidgey looked at me and cooed happily. Pidgey returned to the pokeball and I headed off again. I walked for a mile through the forest when I found a spider. I opened my pokedex. "Spinarak" the pokedex said, "The spider Pokemon. Uses silk to create webs. Type: Bug/Poison. Attacks include: poison sting, night shade, spider web, string shot, leer, scary face, and bite. Evolves into Ariados." "Wow!" I said. I knew bugs are weak against flying types. "Go Pidgey!" I said throwing the pokeball containing Pidgey. The pokeball opened and Pidgey popped out saying "Pidgeiiee!" "Pidgey! Use your gust attack!" I said. I knew that all Pidgey's know gust right off the bat, and I had not yet used my pokedex to determine Pidgey's moves. Pidgey's wings started flapping violently, causing a whirlwind to form around Spinarak. "Spiinii!!!" Spinarak cried. When the gust ended, Spinarak fell flat on its back. "Pokeball. Go!" I said throwing the ball, It wobbled twice when to Pidgey and my surprise, It broke free! Spinarak looked really mad now. It raised its head and shot needles at Pidgey! "Look out Pidgey! Dodge those things!" I warned. I opened my pokedex and pointed it at Spinarak. "Spinarak's Poison Sting attack. Can cause poisonings. Use antidote to cure poisonings. Attack type: Poison. No effect to Steel-types. Super-." I heard enough. Pidgey was dodging the attacks very quickly so I pointed the Pokedex at Pidgey. "Pidgey's Quick Attack. Pokemon using quick attack can move 3 to 5 times faster than normal. Attack type: normal. Good when combined with Agility or Extremespeed. The record speed of a Pidgey's quick attack is 50 Mph. Your Pidgey is going 34 Mph." I closed the Pokedex. "Pidgey!" I said "Use Quick Attack against Spinarak!!" Pidgey did just that. Pidgey struck Spinarak like a missile! Spinarak flew a few feet before skidding to a stop. "Pokeball, Go!" I said throwing the ball again. This time the ball didn't even shake once! It clicked instantly! "Yeah! We did it Pidgey! We caught Spinarak!!"  
  
I healed Spinarak with a potion immediately. I let out Dratini to meet Spinarak. They seemed to like each other. We all sat around a tree stump and ate some yummy food that I packed. After dinner I returned my Pokemon to their Pokeballs and went to bed. The next morning I ate breakfast with my Pokemon. We walked for a few uneventful hours. At lunch time I got to a town. I had saved up about P45,000,000 for the last 5 years of doing chores and stuff. That is actually not that much money.. I will eventually need to earn money from winning battles against other trainers and tournaments. I learned that the town is called Geodude Town.. I ran into a guy and I asked, "Why is this town called Geodude Town?" "Simple young man," replied the man "Geodude's live around here, and everyone here owns one. The Geodude that are found near here are really good at digging! In fact, We have made a tunnel using the Geodude's in order to get to Crystal City with out having to go around Crystal Mountain.." "Wow!" I said " There is no Gym in Geodude Town, but there is one in Crystal City." He said. "What's a gym?" I asked, "A gym is a place where you can earn a badge. Get 8 bagdes from official Northern Mountains Pokemon Gyms, you can fight in the Northern Mountains Pokemon League!" he answered. "Cool!" I said in awe. "If I win do I become a champion?" I asked. "No. You must compete in all Pokemon Leagues and Win them all in order to be a champ." "Thanks! " I said "Oh, Yeah, I forgot something. If you want to easily get a Geodude, Get a GeodudeBall at the PokeMart!" He pointed at the building marked with a "Mart" sign. "Bye!" I said.  
  
When I got into the mart, I was greeted by a nice "Hello!" from a nice lady. " Welcome to the Geodude Town Poke Mart! How may I help you?" she asked. "Sure!" I replied "How much is a GeodudeBall?" I asked, "Only P800! We also sell potions, antidotes, pokeballs, and GeodudeMail! GeodudeMail is a great way to keep in touch with your folks! GeodudeMail is only P5!" "Ok," I said "I'll get a GeodudeMail, GeodudeBall, 10 potions and 10 antidotes." I paid her, got my supplies and left. I wrote to my parents about my journey so far, and mailed it off. I headed out of Geodude Town in the direction the sign to Geodude cave pointed in. *ShuffleShuffle* I heard a sound! It sounded grass being stepped on! "Hello?" I asked, "Who's there?". "Surrender all your Pokemon NOW twerp!" said this odd guy in black with a red "R" on his shirt. "You must be kidding me!" I said "Team Rocket?!?" "Yes! Now Give Me Your Pokemon!!!" he shouted "Only if you can beat me!" I replied, throwing my three pokeballs at him, causing them to pop open revealing Dratini, Spinarak, and Pidgey. "Hahahaha! Three wimps! No Chance! Is this all you got??? Then gimme all your valubles and keep your crummy poke-wimps! Oh so you still want to battle? Ok! Go ! Feraligatr!" I flipped open my pokedex and it told me a lot about the alligator pokemon. "Only one Pokemon? Ha! Three on one! Now Team Rocket will be defeated by their own tricks! Dratini! Thundershock! Spinarak! Poison Sting! Pidgey! Gust!" They performed the attacks before the Feraligatr could react. Feraligatr fell! "Aarg! How could I lose to 3 wimps! Feraligatr musta been tired. This shall not be the last time you see team. What! Pidgey's Evolving!!" The Rocket Grunt said. And He was right! Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto! I had an idea! "Spinarak! Stringshot!" The sticky strings wrapped around the Rocket grunt! "Pidgeotto! Fly the Grunt to the police station in Geodude Town!" While Pidgeotto was gone I used my Pokedex to find out all the moves a Pidgeotto could learn. The list was too long, so I narrowed it down to the moves my Pidgeotto currently knows. "Your Pidgeotto curently knows; Tackle, Sand- Attack, Gust, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Peck, Fly, and Talon Rake." Wow! That's a lot of moves! Then Pidgeotto came back. "Return, Guys!" and they all went back into their Pokeballs.. I walked down the path to Geodude Cave. When I got in the cave I took out my flashlight. "It sure is dark in here!" I said to no one while turning on my flashlight. "SKREEEREEEEK!" "OWW! My ears! What was that?!" I pointed my flashlight towards the sound. "Wow! A Zubat!" I said. It was blinded in the light, and when it saw the light it shreeked. "PokeBall. GO!" The PokeBall hit the stunned bat Pokemon, and it fell to the floor. Zubat didn't even put up a fight! It clicked and it was mine! "Hmm." I said picking up the ball, "I already have a flying type Pokemon. I'll send it to my house using my PokeGear." In a flash of light, the ball was gone! I then used my PokeGear to call mom. "Mom? Did you get Zubat?" "Yes dear, its here! How are you?" "I'm good ma. I got bad reception in this cave. Only one bar on the telephone signal meter." "Oh. No wonder theres so much static! See ya!" -click- That's my mom, always with short phone calls! I almost missed it. A Geodude! I knew that the Geodudeball always catches geodudes, no matter what. I threw the Geodudeball, and Geodude was caught! I sent it to mom, so Zubat wouldn't get lonely. I walked for a few minutes, and got out of the cave. Something caught my nose, Bringing tears to my eyes. "Bulbi" Chirped a small onion. I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it. "Bulbino, the Onion Pokemon. This Pokemon is known for its powerful scent that can bring tears to anyone's eyes. It evoves into Oniobul and then into Oniotanx. Its type is Grass." I closed the Pokedex. "Go! Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto came out with a shrill caw. "Pidgeotto! Talon Rake!" Its talon rake scratched Bulbino's skin, Causing a horrible scent to rise from its body. Pidgeotto suddenly started to cry! "Are you okay?" I asked. Pidgeotto nodded. "Good! Use Wingslap! The slap knocked Bulbino out! "Pokeball, Go!" Bulbino was caught! "Return, Pidgeotto!" I now have 6 Pokemon! 4 with me and two at home with mom. I marched on to wards Crystal City. "HI! You must be a great trainer to catch a wild Bulbino! They are difficult to beat in this area!" Said a Boy. "My name is Jon," I said, "What is yours?" "Jeff is my name!" "I love grass pokemon! I especially love newly discovered ones! I have only 3 pokemon, and they are great!" "Cool!" I said, "Lets battle right now!" He agreed and we started. He chose first. "Go! Brussprout!" "Ok," I said, "Go! Spinarak!" "Brusss!" "Spinirik" The pokemon were ready. If you did not know, Brussprout is a new pokemon. I knew about it already. It is called the 'brussel sprout' Pokemon. It is a grass type! Brussprout begun with a razor Leaf. I had Spinarak counter with a Night shade! Spinarak beat the Brussprout in 1 hi! Then Spinarak and brussprout both started to glow! "They're Evolving!" we both said. Spinarak evolved into Ariados! Brussprout evolved into Artichoker!" "That was a good battle!" I said.  
  
And I headed for crystal city. 


End file.
